


P.O.S - Possessed Yukari

by Barrytrain, Timegal25



Series: Persona One Shots [17]
Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-12-07 12:23:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11623461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrytrain/pseuds/Barrytrain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timegal25/pseuds/Timegal25
Summary: A P.O.S featuring Yukari Takeba, Mitsuru Kirijo and Aigis, all from Persona 3.In this One Shot, Yukari summons Mitsuru and Aigis. But things aren't right inside of Yukari at the moment...





	P.O.S - Possessed Yukari

Mitsuru in her usual outfit knocked on Yukari’s bedroom door.  
“Yukari? Are you there?” She questioned.  
“Yeah...” Yukari answered from the other side of the door. “You got my text yeah?”  
“I did. You only told me to come here.” Mitsuru replied. “May I come in?”  
“Yeah.” She replied.  
Mitsuru thanked her, entering the room, seeing Yukari sat on her bed. Yukari was wearing a pink sweater jacket, a loose red ribbon with a black mini skirt, black stockings and a heart-shaped chocker. She smiled at Mitsuru.  
“How are you?” Yukari smiled.  
“I am not too bad today. No new reports of any shadow sightings. And yourself?” Mitsuru smiled.  
“I'm good... I missed you.” Yukari stood up.  
“You missed me?” Mitsuru questioned. “I've only been gone away for the weekend. Did you go back to your house or anything?”  
Yukari chuckled as Mitsuru looked at her confused.  
“I know you said that the time we went out didn't mean anything and that you didn't swing that way but still...” Yukari sighed softly.  
“Yukari. What are you talking about?” Mitsuru was worried.  
“You know what.” She grinned. “That evening, you dressed up all nice and red...”  
“I did... I thought it looked good.” Mitsuru blushed a little.  
“I took you dancing.” She said.  
“That's... True.” Mitsuru responded before shaking her head. “Yukari, what are you getting at? Why did you summon me here?”  
“You're going to be mine, one way or another.” Yukari replied.  
Mitsuru saw that her eyes were dull with pink love hearts in them. Mitsuru was so confused as she stepped back.  
“Has something happened recently? You are acting very weird...” Mitsuru questioned.  
Yukari just laughed, walking towards her. Something wasn’t right. Yukari’s eyes looked possessed. Mitsuru drew her blade out.  
“Y-Your eyes! Is this the work of a Shadow?!” She gasped.  
Yukari just chuckled more. “Remember that shadow from the love hotel?”  
“But we defeated that? It affected you and him the most!” Mitsuru argued.  
“Haha!” It’s still around, using little ol’ me as a host!” Yukari explained.  
“Yukari. You need help. I-I’m gonna get Akihiko and Aigis.” Mitsuru replied, running to the door.  
Yukari snapped her fingers as the door shuts hard, locking.  
“You'd try to kill me? I knew you were cold but not that cold.” Yukari said.  
“I wasn't going to kill you. I was going to hold you down until we got you free!” Mitsuru shouted, banging on the door.  
Yukari snapped her fingers again as her bed slowly transformed into a heart shaped bed. Mitsuru turned around, shaking.  
“What the hell is this power?” She asked. “I sense like it’s nothing I've ever sensed before!”  
“Mixing a Shadow with a Persona can have amazing effects!” Yukari smiled.  
“Yukari. Snap out of it!” Mitsuru yelled, trying to call for help to no success.  
Yukari walked towards her, forming pink slime along the ground. Mitsuru had her back against the door, pointing her weapon at Yukari.  
“Stop at once! By order of the Kirijo group!” She yelled. “Or else I will execute you!”  
“I saw into your mind... At the hotel.” Yukari grinned.  
“M-My mind!?” Mitsuru gasped.  
“Your deepest darkest desires... Fears... Wants...” Yukari smirked.  
“I-I have no idea what you are on about!” She shook.  
“Don't lie... I don’t like liars.” Yukari sighed, moving close to Mitsuru.  
“I don't like my friends being controlled by shadows!” Mitsuru argued.  
Yukari sighed, snapping her fingers as pink tentacles appeared from behind her back.  
“Don't anger me or I'll suck out your brain!” Yukari yelled back.  
“What the?” Mitsuru gasped in horror, getting her weapon ready to strike.  
“Heh!” Yukari laughed. “You'd really risk hurting a close friend? Are you that soulless?”  
“I... I...” Mitsuru stuttered before lowering her weapon. “No... I don't want to hurt any of my close friends.”  
“Then tell me your desires... As a friend.” Yukari asked.  
“My desires... I want to be free from all responsibility. Not to hurt anyone I care about anymore...” Mitsuru replied, shaking.  
“Who do you want to be with?” Yukari asked.  
“ I-I don't know. I guess.... Akihiko.” She blushed, smiling weakly.  
“And what about me?” Yukari asked, smiling.  
Mitsuru shook her head.  
“N-N-No! You’re not thinking straight!” She protested. “Sit down Yukari and I won't hurt you. Let me out of this room right now!”  
“Do you not like me?” She tilted her head to the side creepily. “Am I not good enough for your cold, cold heart?”  
“I like you as a friend Yukari.” Mitsuru replied. “And... Don't say I have a cold heart.”  
“Why?” Yukari asked curiously.  
“Cause it’s not true.” She sighed.  
“You've shunned so many from getting in! You're a cold dominating woman!” Yukari yelled in anger.  
Mitsuru’s patience was no more as she raised her sword again.  
“Take that back!” She argued.  
“But... I want you.” Yukari pleaded. “I want to rule this world with you.”  
“Rule this world!?” Mitsuru gasped in shock. “I'll never join you nor will I let you rule the world. I am protecting this world from Shadows like the rest of us at SEES!”  
Mitsuru screamed as tentacles coming from Yukari’s back suddenly entered her head. She used her weapon to slash the tentacles, cutting them. Yukari just smiled.  
“But, doesn't it sound so much fun? Ruling over all?” Yukari asked.  
“No it doesn't! Get out of my head!” Mitsuru yelled.  
More tentacles approached her as she cut as many as she could, shaking in fright.  
“Join me.” Yukari smirked.  
“Never!” She shouted. “Yukari! Stop or I'll keep cutting.”  
Mitsuru dodged round the room, cutting as many tentacles as she could. Before she could even react, Yukari leaped onto her, holding her down. Mitsuru struggled, forced to drop her weapon.  
“Just join me... Become my Queen.” Yukari smiled.  
“I will not become any Queen to you Shadow!” Mitsuru replied. “Come out of Yukari. Stop controlling her right now!”  
“I am Yukari!” She yelled back.  
“You are not the Yukari I know!” Mitsuru shouted. “You are being controlled. Fight it!”  
Yukari put her finger against Mitsuru’s lip. Her eyes widened as Yukari just looked at Mitsuru emotionless.  
“Shhh...” Yukari spoke softly as she forced tentacles into Mitsuru’s head.  
Mitsuru began shaking, the tentacles going through her ears, into her brain. Mitsuru already began to feel weird as she started trying to shake her head.  
“Don't you want to rule with me?” Yukari questioned smiling.  
She ordered more tentacles to come as they approached Mitsuru’s head. Mitsuru tried resisting, trying to push Yukari off her to no success. More tentacles entered her brain as she started at Yukari, shaking.  
“Accept it.” Yukari giggled.  
The tentacles started wrapping round her body, more forcing themselves into Mitsuru’s head. She began to drool, trying to speak.  
“Rule with me.” Yukari giggled.  
Mitsuru drooled more, staring at Yukari as her eyes started becoming dull, her mind going blank. Yukari smirked, kissing Mitsuru’s lips. She moved her lips near Mitsuru’s ear, whispering to her.  
“Become my Ice Queen...” Yukari whispered softly as the tentacles did their purpose.  
Mitsuru’s eyes began to glow as she smiled happily.  
“Just... Become one with the shadows...” Yukari whispered.  
“I... Will become one with the shadows...” Mitsuru repeated.  
“Become all powerful.” Yukari whispered.  
”All powerful...” Mitsuru repeated.  
Yukari put her arms round Mitsuru as she ordered Shadows to start sticking all over Mitsuru’s body and entering her body. Mitsuru’s eyes glowed blue. Yukari stared into Mitsuru’s eyes smiling.  
“How do you feel?” She asked.  
“All powerful.” Mitsuru smiled, completely corrupted. “I am one with the Shadows. I am your Ice Queen.”  
Yukari nodded, removing the tentacles from Mitsuru’s brain and helping her up onto her feet.  
“What do you want to do?” Yukari smiled.  
“I want us two to take over and rule the world!” Mitsuru shouted out.  
“Yes!” Yukari cheered, grinning.  
“Together we will be unbeatable!” Mitsuru laughed evilly.  
“Show your power Ice Queen!” Yukari ordered.  
Without any hesitation, Mitsuru cast a huge freeze spell across the dorm. The room and all the other rooms froze completely, objects being trapped in blocks of ice. Yukari looked around grinning.  
“Oh my...” Yukari said impressed.  
“Oh that’s not all my sweet! The entire dorm has been frozen!” Mitsuru smirked. “Everyone in this building currently apart from us two has been frozen solid!”  
Yukari and Mitsuru laughed evilly to themselves.

Later that night, the two beings disguised the dorm to make it look like it’s not been in a blizzard. Yukari’s next target was her droid friend: Aigis. She had invited her to her bedroom. Aigis knocked on Yukari’s door, unaware of what has happened.  
“Yukari? Are you in your room?” Aigis asked.  
“I'm here.” Yukari replied. “Come in.”  
Aigis entered the room slowly, seeing Yukari in her same outfit, sat on the bed smirking.  
“Hello Yukari.” Aigis greeted.  
“How are you?” Yukari asked.  
“I am well. How are you?” Aigis replied.  
“I'm good. Have you seen Mitsuru lately?” Yukari fibbed.  
“No I haven't. I think she went away to her private island.” Aigis answered. “Why do you ask?”  
“Oh... Good.” Yukari grinned to herself.  
“What do you mean... Good?” Aigis asked confused. “What happened?”  
“Well... She told me she was thinking of getting a new Aigis model.” Yukari smiled.  
“What? But that is impossible. I am the last of my model series.” Aigis explained. “Why would she think that?”  
“Because, you're just walking trash.” Yukari chuckled.  
Aigis stared at Yukari.  
“What did you just say?” Aigis asked, concerned.  
“You heard me. You're nothing more than worthless scrap!” Yukari giggled.  
“How dare you Yukari!” Aigis replied in anger. “I thought we were friends... What is wrong?”  
Aigis sat on the bed next to her, worried about her friend.  
“Nothing’s wrong. It’s just... You’re nothing but scrap!” Yukari yelled.  
Her pupils suddenly became empty, with pink love hearts inside. Yukari giggled smiling. Aigis looked into her friend’s eyes, analysing them.  
“Pink hearts? Threat detected. Who are you really?” Aigis asked seriously.  
“I'm Lovers.” Yukari replied, her voice a little distorted.  
“The arcana? Shadow detected!” Aigis yelled.  
Yukari suddenly pushed her back. The floor suddenly turned into a sticky pink goo pit. Aigis analysed the scenery, holding onto Yukari tight.  
“You are a new kind of Shadow!” Aigis concluded.  
“I'm a special kind of Shadow.” Yukari replied, forcing Aigis off her.  
“You must be exterminated!” Aigis said.  
Yukari just laughed as Aigis kept her eyes on her.  
“I'm special. A mix of human, Shadow and Persona!” Yukari cried out in power. “You will be mine!”  
“I don't care. You are a threat and must be taken care of.” Aigis said. “Activating Orgia Mode.”  
She leapt off the bed, activating Orgia Mode as her eyes glowed. Though as she started up the mode, the goo started to gum up her systems. The goo quickly spread around her systems. Her movements started jamming, unable to move properly as she sparked and smoked. Yukari stood up, standing in front of Aigis.  
“I mean... We already did so with Labrys. So, why not you?” Yukari grinned.  
“No...” Aigis struggled, her arm twitching.  
“Want to join us?” Yukari asked smiling.  
“Never! O-Overheated...” Aigis replied, weakly.  
She began to smoke more, shaking.  
“Tell me what you want then.” Yukari said.  
“I... Want my friend back... I want Yukari back...” Aigis pleaded.  
“I am Yukari, silly.” She giggled.  
“You are not. Yukari doesn't use goo or have some pretty love hearts in her eyes...” Aigis replied.  
“Pretty?” Yukari tilted her head unnaturally.  
“That is correct.” Aigis nodded, her head twitching.  
“So, you like my eyes?” Yukari smiled happily. “How do you feel about me?”  
“I feel like your one of my best friends.” Aigis replied.  
“Oh. So, you still have feelings for him?” Yukari grinned.  
“I do.” Aigis replied immediately. “And you do too. I know you miss him more than anyone.”  
“Heh... Who cares about him?” Yukari chuckled. “He's dead!”  
This made Aigis so angry.  
“How dare you say that?!” She yelled. “You don't mean that!”  
“I already found someone much better.” Yukari smirked. “Mitsuru. She's my queen.”  
“Is that why the dorm froze so suddenly the other day?!” Aigis protested.  
“Yep!” Yukari cheered, kneeling down to Aigis.  
“You did that to her? You are a monster with pretty eyes!” Aigis yelled.  
Yukari rolled her eyes in annoyance as she grabbed Aigis’s chest panel and ripped it off. Aigis screamed, twitching more.  
“Don't you get it? No one ever cared about you!” Yukari grinned. “Your only use is as a drone for the Shadows.”  
“St-op... You... Lie... Pretty eyes....” Aigis twitched. “I-I’m useful...!”  
“Heh.” Yukari smirked. “Maybe I'll take your face mask off, and see that little voice box of yours.”  
Yukari dug her hand into Aigis’s chest, ripping out circuits that caused Aigis to twitch her head violently. As Yukari ripped out the circuits, Aigis’s memories began to fade.  
“Negative. No Yukari...” Aigis pleaded. “I... I... I... Beep beep Aigis... Live for life... Beep beep... Yukari.”  
“What?” Yukari smiled, slowly drooling pink goo into Aigis’s circuits.  
“I love your pretty love heart eyes beep beep...” Aigis’s voice slurred. “Stop... Please... Deep Aigis shadow beep beep.”  
Yukari smiled. She pulled out a mask, similar to one of a Shadow. Aigis’s eyes opened and closed fast, looking at the mask. Yukari ran her fingers along the side of Aigis’s face, trying to find a place to dig her fingers in. Aigis’s voice mumbled as she twitched violently as the pink goo filled her circuits and movements. Yukari began to pull of Aigis’s face smiling.  
“You're just a combat drone.” She smiled. “When I'm done with you, you'll be like your sister. A soulless, obedient killer.”  
She yanked off Yukari’s face forcefully, throwing it across the room.  
“Now then, where's that main memory chip?” She questioned to herself, moving her finger above where Aigis’s face used to be.  
She pulled out a silver chip, moving it in front of Aigis before crushing it in her hand. Aigis’s eyes switched off, as the last voice she muttered was Yukari’s name. Yukari moved her face closer to Aigis before throwing up black goo and forcing the Shadow mask onto where Aigis’s old face used to be. She sat on Aigis smiling.  
“Wake up, Unit A-7.” She commanded.  
With those words, Aigis switched back on. Her eyes were now fully black with a blank expression on her face.  
“What is your name?” Yukari asked.  
“Unit A-7.” She replied.  
“I am your ruler. Yukari.” Yukari grinned, standing up.  
She stood up as well, staring at Yukari.  
“State your main function.” Yukari ordered.  
“My main function is to obey anything Yukari my ruler tells me to do. Protect her and her Queen.” She replied.  
“Show me your power.” Yukari ordered.  
With that command, she immediately pointed her arm at the door, shooting a cannon of plasma beam at it, disintegrating the door. She then pointed to the wall, blasting her bullets through multiple walls. Yukari grinned with satisfaction, chuckling.  
“With all the Shadows inside you, we give you the power of Omega Orgia Mode.” Yukari said. “Let's show the world your power!”  
“Yes ruler Yukari.” She bowed, obeying everything Yukari said.  
With Yukari, her ice queen Mitsuru and the now Unit A-7, Yukari would have no problem taking over the world.


End file.
